Missy Hart: Unfortunate Tales of a Jobber
by kmc443
Summary: Missy Hart: an up-and-coming wrestler (who bases her looks & style on her idol & hero R. Mika) with mountains of moxie & heart is trying to make it in the world, filled with world warriors. She encounters other titanic wrestlers (and non-wrestlers) who want nothing but to bring her down and do with brutal force. And this is her tale to the top in spite of everything.
1. 2: Missy vs Jess the Jubilant Giant

So it's been sometime after that beating at the hands of Zangief & R. Mika, but Missy wants to fight back. So she goes to the ring again, and it's not Zangief but Jess the Jubilant who meets her. Jess is a multi-time champion, who has multiple definitive wins over the best wrestlers in the world, including R. Mika & Zangief.  
She tries to dropkick Jess, only to get punched in midair. When she crashes down, she is met with severe belly punches that tear her insides apart. Jess then fully mounts her, Jess' full weight on Missy's chest, as she wails on Missy's face. Jess picks her up by the head, blood trickling down her arm. She then tosses Missy to the ground face first and does a forbidden Venom Backbreaker (while holding her opponent's ankles, Jess pushes their feet forward towards the back of the victim's head almost certainly breaking their back), almost snapping her back vertebra by vertebra. The move was forbidden after crippling other wrestlers.

Missy is out cold, as Jess leers onto her broken frame Jess picks Missy up by her twin tails, and sets her up for a powerbomb. She has Missy thrown up to the sky and has her crashing down to the mat below. Missy is unresponsive Jess "finishes" her by giving her a slight bear hug, less to break her more but to humiliate her as she presses her chest on to Missy's and gropes her bare ass for the world to see. Missy can't move, but the crowd wants more. Missy is a broken mess, her back in shambles, her face in tatters, and her career over. But that means nothing to Jess. Jess slams her back down to earth, face first. She decides to pin Missy, but only for a count of two. She wants to pin her in more humiliating ways, spreading her legs, Jess rolling her up in a cradle, even Jess standing on Missy's chest and face, ending with Jess sitting on Missy's face. 1 2 3. The "match" is over and the crowd is eating it up. The final shot is of Jess holding Missy over her head, one hand cradling her head, the other in her crotch, as the crowd cheer Jess for her dominating display of destruction


	2. 3: The Battle Slave Match

A short time later, Missy is brought to an empty ring. Missy isn't fully healed but is eager to fight someone and to win a match after getting completely dominated in such an intense & brutal way. She is told that she is in a Battle Slave match. She isn't sure of what a Battle Slave match is or what it entails, but she is fine with participating if it means eventually fighting R. Mika again. She steps into an empty ring, the arena is dark and lifeless. The ring is covered with large dark steel gates and is cold to the touch. She walks inside only to hear an announcement, "Missy Hart. This is a Battle Slave Match." "Here are the rules, you must strip off your costume to wear this 'fundoshi' (a Sumo Thong). Secondly, the match has no disqualifications. Thirdly, the match is won after the best 2 out of 3 rules. Fourthly, each match is decided by pinfall, submission, knockout & then later by the climax." Missy is confused and worried, she has to be in this thong (but otherwise naked), and is forced to beat, then rape her opponent. She shakes off her worries and puts the thong on. "I guess they like sumo. But why the climax rule? Isn't this TV-14 too?" Before she walks into the ring she strips off her neon pink singlet. Aside from the announcer (where ever they may be), there is no one in the arena, so there is no need to hide her frame per se. She keeps her pink eye mask on but takes off her outfit and boots. With her clothes off, she puts on the fundoshi, its roughness nearly cuts at her swarthy skin. She walks into the ring, her bare feet on the canvas, her large sable breasts out for whoever to see. She is alone in the ring, waiting for her opponent. The arena is slightly cold, making Missy's nipples slightly erect already. Then her opponent walks in….it is the woman who crippled her months before, Jess the Jubilant. Jess is already in her thong, smirking as she is the one making the announcements. "I was able to set this up after hearing that you wanted a rematch. So I decided to pull some strings and hold a Battle Slave Match". Missy is incensed and is pacing around for Jess to enter the ring. Jess walks in, with accompanying thuds with every footstep. She closes the door and locks it behind her, no one can come in or out. Missy is focused on beating Jess, that last match hurt Missy at her soul, and she wants revenge. Jess wants not only to hurt Missy but to violate her as well. Since she decimated Missy in such a gratifying way, Jess can go even deeper. The arena is covered with small cameras that are being shown all around the world, including to R. Mika. Jess stands in the middle, waiting for Missy, goading her to attack. Missy obliges, starting the match.

Missy launches herself to the giant, before getting clotheslined in mid-air. Jess's stone-hard arm muscles crush Missy's chest, her breasts cave as the rest of her body folds forward. She is flown back to the cage wall, making a loud impact on the steel. Missy falls flat on her face, her head ringing throughout. She gingerly tries to stand up, her body still not completely healed from their last encounter. Again she charges at the giant and tackles Jess, crashing at the giant's waist. Jess does not move, as Missy is trying to take her down. She grips at her thong, grabbing at Jess's ass, trying anything to bring Jess down. Jess grabs Missy by her neck, punches her face and her stomach. Jess's fist strike-through Missy's musculature, her knuckles chipping at Missy's skull. Missy is visibly shaken by the fierce punches, as the pain overwhelms her. Jess pushes Missy's head in-between her legs, resting her crotch on her neck. She tugs at Missy's gut, forcing her to lock her legs up, and pushing her head further down. Missy's jet black hair is pushed into her eyes via Jess's thighs, her cheeks are pushed inwards, making the ground hard to see. Jess caresses Missy's bare ass as she is licking her lips. Jess continues to rub her hands on the exposed ass of Missy, spreading her rear end with her large hands, tugging the thong, just playing with the smaller girl. Jess wraps her arms around Missy's waist, lifts her to her head. Missy is sitting on Jess's shoulders, Jess's face deep in Missy's crotch, and Missy is trying to squirm out of the position. Missy's vision is unobscured, now seeing the ground from several feet off the ground. Jess licks at Missy's thong, sending an intense shiver through her body, the feeling of pleasure belt through the body just as fully as the punches. Jess tightly grips at Missy's pelvis, hops up in the air, and curls her body forward. She spreads her legs, to avoid the eventual impact with Missy's back, Missy fruitlessly tries to grab at empty air before crashing to the hard canvas. The back of Missy's head, neck, shoulder blades, and upper back take the full force of the impact. Her legs freeze in the air before falling over limp, her feet dropping to the ground. Her hair ties that her twin tails get undone, her dark hair unleashing out to the canvas. Missy's body is curled up, her legs spread open, and she feels Jess's hot breath near her crotch. She is defeated before she could even start as the pain felt from falling nearly 10 feet in the air, taking her full weight on her neck and head. A loud ringing fills her head as the world spins around her, the disorientation making her nearly blackout. Jess lets go from Missy's waist, throws her legs to the ground, and she lays on Missy. The top of the cage light up, as Missy is declared to be knocked out. Jess is elated as she can start the second part of the match. Jess licks at her victim's erect nipples, Missy's hot sweat on her breasts tastes like sugar on chocolate fudge. Jess enraptures herself on Missy's chest, full-on sucking on her nipples now, with Missy being powerless to stop it. Jess is molesting the weak wrestler, finding immense pleasure in playing with her. She laps Missy's breast one last time then moves up to face Missy. Jess stares Missy's lifeless eyes, sinisterly smirks and deeply kisses her. Jess's tongue goes down Missy's throat, wrapping her tongue in Missy's. Missy is overwhelmed with Jess's bitter saliva, being forced to drink it in mass. Jess is chugging Missy's spit, drinking it in like water in a desert. Missy's saliva, like her sweat, taste sweet to Jess, making the kiss exceptional and without equal. After what felt like hours, Jess releases her tongue from Missy's mouth. Missy is coughing up Jess's saliva for nearly half a minute. Her body is hotter than a furnace, as she looks up at Jess. Jess stands up, looking down at her opponent-turned-meal. She stands above Missy's face, her feet standing on Missy's wild hair, with Missy having a full view of Jess's crotch. Jess drops down, sending her full weight onto Missy's face. Jess's ass permeates a significant amount of bitter sweat and nearly toxic heat, and Missy is unable to move. The amazon leans forward towards Missy's fundoshi, Jess salivating the whole time. She moves the sumo thong out of the way to reveal Missy's vagina. Jess dives downward, ravenously lapping at the wrestler's genitals. Like a dehydrated dog, Jess licks at Missy with a ferocity unmatched. Missy is driven to near insanity she is being met with overwhelming pleasure, on top of the colossal pain she is in. Missy unconsciously clenches her fists, curls her toes, as the feelings overtake her. She comes, with various fluids fill Jess's gaping maw. "Was it good for you too?" she says mockingly, as Missy is completely unable to respond. Jess gets the first victory. Missy is in a haze, with every aspect of her is broken both physically and spiritually. Jess puts Missy's thong back on her body correctly, and bridal carries her to the corner of the ring. Jess sits at the opposite side, waiting for her victim to get back up, only to break her back down again.

The Giant waits for Missy to get her bearings again before fighting her again. Missy is sitting on the opposite side of the ring, awake but far from composed. Missy tries to catch her breath, her sweat drenches her ebon body, her muscles ache, and her legs feel incredibly weak. "I have to do something, at least try to get 1 win over her" she whispers to herself. Missy stands on her feet, sweat dripping from her body. She takes a deep breath- and charges at Jess. Jess meets her aggression and charges back. Jess reels back her fist and throws a massive punch, only to miss. Missy sliding underneath the giant, avoiding the certain defeat and getting a small advantage. "NOW" she cries, as she puts all of her strength into her fist, and cracks Jess's genitals with an immense force. Jess is almost taken off her feet as her pussy crunches under the fist of Hart. Jess drops down to her knees, clutching at her pained crotch, as Missy sprints to the injured giant. Missy dropkicks the huge back of Jess, snapping Jess's face to the ground. Missy, without delay, pulls down Jess's thong and feverishly rub at Jess's clitoris & slobber at Jess's pussy. Jess is put in a frenzy, demanding her to stop. Due to the rules of the match, this is considered a submission victory for Missy. She continues pleasuring the 7-foot woman, doing whatever she can to end the set. Jess cannot take anymore, as she climaxes in Missy's face. Giving Missy the second victory. Missy scampers to the ring corner, away from the giant in the middle of the ring. Jess's body is covered with sweat, Jess slipping over herself trying to get up. The third set starts, with the score, tied 1 to 1, with the next one winning the match.

Missy sprints at Jess, trying to snag another quick victory. The fire in her eyes nearly blinds her as she sees what can be a W. Jess clenches her fist and thrust her gigantic fist through Missy's solar plexus. All of the hope drains from Missy's face, as her insides are nearly torn apart with the thunderous punch. Missy drops down to her knees, clutching at her stomach, coughing up spit. Jess stands over the wrestler, livid at what happened. Jess grabs Missy by her hair and throws her into the ring corner. She cracks the knuckles of her left & right hand and proceeds to assault Missy's swarthy body, pummeling her with tremendous punches. Jess is relentless on her pathetic victim, as she reigns down punches on Missy's chest, abs, & face. Missy is being cut and bruised all over her upper body. She is unconscious, but Jess is continuing to hammer down massive punches to her smaller frame. Missy is coughing/throwing up blood throughout, there are bruises all over, and Missy is facing her imminent demise. Her breasts are being crushed by the giant's massive hands, her abs being treated like playdough, her face battered endlessly. The sounds echo the arena, akin to a championship boxer striking a wet sandbag. Jess is incensed at the nerve of her opponent, as she continues to throw mammoth punches to Missy's frame. Jess hits her a few more times, before finally stopping. Missy is unconsciously crying, tears streaming down her face along with the blood. Jess gets close to lick the tears off Missy's face and kisses her again. Jess sticks her hand down Missy's thong, playing with her pussy as she is tongue fucking her mouth. She stops kissing her to look Missy in her glazed & lifeless eyes. "You are so precious. No matter what I do, you'll still want to get back up and fight back." Missy is unresponsive, gurgling Jess's saliva with her blood. Jess holds her head down for the saliva/blood mix to spill out her mouth. "The last thing I want is for you to die from choking on your blood. But don't get it twisted, bitch." She grabs the top of Missy's head, squeezes her cranium hard (nearly drawing blood). She lifts Missy off the ground, her feet dangling in the air. "WE. ARE. NOT. FINISHED. YET!" Jess bellows at the dying wrestler. With her other hand still at missy's crotch, Jess lifts Missy above her head. She yells, putting her full strength into throwing Missy down to her knee, breaking her back in several places. Missy lets out a scream, being taken up by the colossal pain. "No…..not yet, I'm not finished with you yet, I want to hear your back sing," Jess whispers to a now conscious Missy. She lifts her back up to break her back again….and again….and again….and again. Her back making different but equally grotesque sounds. Jess lastly holds Missy's limp body on her knee, bending it will all of her strength. Jess's hand on Missy's chin and her other hand on her thigh as she applies more and more pressure. Missy's spine crackling even more, with her head being bent back past her feet. Missy is then thrown on the ground, unmoving and silent. Jess slips off the thong away from her groin and sits on Missy's face. She grinds on her bare ass on Missy's face as the arena lights up with the numbers 1, 2, 3. The last pin-fall has been reached. Missy is still, both her sweat & Jess's all over her body, dried tears on her face, massive internal bleeding, and blood on her ebony breasts. Jess lifts Missy's waist to her mouth. Jess rips off the thong from Missy's backside, exposing her asshole. Jess spreads Missy's ass cheeks before tonguing her ass. Her tongue is so harsh and thick that her tongue has the same girth as a 6-inch penis. Missy's toes are curling, her mind racing and her breasts lactating. Missy is on the verge of climaxing. Jess takes her tongue out of Missy's ass and stabs at the exposed anus with her tongue. Missy is in a frenzy, before eventually coming, bringing the sexual match to an end. Jess wins 2-1, standing tall over the battered victim that is Missy Hart.

Jess leaves the cage, leaving Missy by herself. Jess licks at her lips, pleased at what transpired. "Was it good for you too?" she asked the knocked out wrestler. "Hmm, I thought so", she chuckles to herself before leaving the arena.


End file.
